A Single Star
by iheartedward123456789
Summary: First Story! Bella is abused by Jacob, her boyfriend. One day while running away from him, she runs into a stranger in the woods. Will she find not only protection, but love? A bit OOC. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella has grown up in Forks all her life. Jacob is her abusive boyfriend of 2 years. No one knows about the abuse. One day while running away from Jacob, Bella runs into Edward and feels an automatic connection. Will she find not only protection, but love?**

* * *

I couldn't help but panic as I got farther from La Push. I knew Jacob would come searching for me soon, so I had to go, and go fast. He was already furious. The last thing I needed was for him to find me and punish me for "not obeying" and "being a bad girl".

Jacob abused me. He hadn't always been like this. But after a month or so, he became very possessive, and I couldn't escape from the pain and the injuries I received daily.

After about twenty minutes, I found a place where I could pull over to hide. I directed my truck into some thick brush on the side of the road and climbed out quickly. As soon as I was positive my truck was hidden, I bolted into the trees. I knew he could navigate around the trees well, but surely he couldn't find me by the time he got here.

I continued running until my legs gave out on me. I didn't know where I was or what was around me, so I screamed when suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," came a sweet, velvety voice from behind me. I looked up to see who the voice, and hand, belonged to. And when I looked up, my eyes met the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen. The boy also had disheveled bronze hair that fell into his eyes. He was trying to smile, but he saw I was terrified, so his eyes gave him away. "My name's Edward Cullen," he said. "I'm new to Forks. I was wandering around out here and thought you might be hurt."

"My name's Bella," I said weakly. "Well, it's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella. Would you like some help up?"

"I'd love that," I moaned as he grasped my hands and heaved, standing me upright again. When he touched my hand, I swear I felt energy pulsing through both of us.

"But, Bella, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here? And why do you have bruises on your arms?" Edward asked me. His eyes blazed with concern for me. But, when he asked me why I had bruises, I couldn't think of anything to say. So I answered only his first question.

"I just…wanted to go for a walk. I had to…think about some things," I replied. _Brilliant, Bella. Brilliant,_ I said to myself.

"Okay," Edward replied, clearly not satisfied with my response, but deciding not to press it further. "But that still leaves the question why do you have bruises all over your arms?"

"Uh…" was all I could think to say.

"Is someone doing this to you?" he asked, tensing as he stared at the bruises that decorated my skin from shoulder to fingertip. At least he couldn't see my legs. They had twice, if not more, than my arms.

"Bella, answer me," he commanded.

"No, no one is doing this to me," I lied. I was always a horrible liar, but I hoped that today I would be convincing.

"Bella! Where are you?!" yelled an angry Jacob.

"How the hell did he find me?" I muttered, hopefully low enough that Edward couldn't hear. Then it came to me.

"Edward! You need to hide, and now!" I whispered in a rush. I know I'd just met him, but I couldn't bear it if he got hurt by Jacob, too.

His eyes were wary, but he jogged off, hiding behind a large Oak with a large trunk. I knew he'd be watching me.

"Bella," came the sickly sweet voice of Jacob. He stood right behind me, his hot breath blowing on the back of my neck. Tonight, there'd be hell to pay. And even worse, no one would be able to come to my rescue.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you like it. Because it _is_ only my first story. So give me constructive criticism.(:**

**-iheartedward123456789**


	2. Chapter 2

My breathing became labored as Jacob started breathing heavier, alerting me that I would be in horrendous pain very soon.

"I got worried," Jacob whispered into my ear. "You ran away. I couldn't find you. You know I don't _like_ hurting you, Bella." I knew it was crap he didn't love me, and he loved hearing me scream. But I knew better than to say anything, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," I said after a minute of silence. "I felt…sick. I didn't want you to get sick if I was." I hoped that I sounded convincing, but I doubted it. I could hear my voice shake.

"Oh, really?" he said menacingly. "Then you won't mind _this_," he yelled. I didn't know what he meant until his hand made a sickening connection with my cheek.

I wanted to scream, to get help and be safe again. But I knew he'd find me. He would always find me, and it would be like that forever. No one would believe me. He pretended to be loving when we were in public. It took me a couple seconds before I realized tears were running down my cheeks. The pain was horrible.

"I'm going to give you time to think, Bella. Next time, you _will not_ run away from me. And that harmless slap is the least of your issues tonight. You will be home by…" he stopped to look down at his watch. "6:45. You have three hours. Do not be late." And with that, he stalked off the direction he had come from.

As soon as he was gone, I crumpled onto the ground in a fit of tears. I'd held them in for too long, and I had to let them out. I wouldn't be able to for a long time.

When Edward came up behind me, I jumped. I'd completely forgotten he'd been hiding. I was instantly scared. My body tensed, prepared for him to hit me for lying. But instead he tilted me chin up with his finger. His concerned eyes were bottomless.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. It sounded like he was trying to mask the shaking in his voice. He almost succeeded. Almost.

"Yeah," I replied lamely. "That's nothing compared to what is waiting for me back in La Push." I sighed. I really didn't want to have to face Jacob tonight. I would be sore for weeks.

"Bella, you should have told me. I know we just met, but someone should know about this. How long has this been going on?"

I shrugged as he told me I should have told someone. That's what everyone would say. But then I remembered I had to answer his question.

"Well, I don't really remember…" I started, but the look in his eyes told me what he didn't have to say out loud: he wouldn't drop it until I told him.

With a sigh, I said "Well, it will be almost two years in one month. He told me that if I told someone that either they wouldn't believe me and I would just get slapped around a lot, or that they would believe me and they would die with me right after them." The awful truth came out in a rush. I hadn't meant to say that last part, but I couldn't take it back. I just had to deal with what was coming.

"Oh, god. I am so sorry. You don't deserve something as…horrible as that…_thing._"

"I'll be okay," I tried to convince him. "I'd probably better go. I want to go home and take a shower, change, then I like to make dinner for my dad, Charlie." As I spoke, I could see Edward's face droop.

"Here," he said, handing me a card. "It's got my cell phone number and home phone number on it. Don't hesitate to call me…ever. I'll always be here to help you." I took the card, putting it in my pocket to save. He could be expecting a call tonight.

"Thank you, Edward. I will," I said with a grin. And then, I ran off into the woods to try and find my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter three! Finally! I am sorry I haven't updated lately! I have been having computer struggles and I have finally been able to start this new chapter! Again, sorry for not updating sooner! :/**

**For some reason, I am deciding to make the song Rooftops by Lostprophets the song for this chapter. And just so you know, there will not always be a song for each chapter. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Twilight! In my dreams.**

**NOW CHAPTER THREE.**

* * *

Edward POV (from beginning of story)

This place was beautiful. Though I should have been back at the house helping everyone unpack, I decided instead to wait and wander through the woods. As I wandered I stumbled, quite literally, into a small meadow. It was perfectly round with trees outlining the sides. Flowers were sprouting every here and there, but the weren't any weeds in sight.

All of a sudden, I heard a very loud car engine and a door slamming. Sighing, I figured Carlisle must have decided to come out and find me. But then I heard what was like panting, and footsteps on the dry leaves that littered the ground.

After only a few seconds, a woman burst through an opening between two trees before falling to the ground. I couldn't help but wonder if anything was wrong. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder earning a scream from her. She looked up, eyes terrified. I'm sure mine were too, but I tried with all my might to hide it.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," I murmured. When my eyes finally met hers, it felt like I was staring into a pool that never ended. Her eyes were very deep brown and still had the scared look in them. Her chocolate brown hair tumbled all over her face, sticking to some places and simply hanging in others. She looked like she was waiting for more, so I hastily continued. "My name's Edward Cullen. I'm new to Forks. "I was wandering out here and thought you might be hurt." I decided to edit, making it seem as though I had entered the meadow at the sound of her entering.

"My name's Bella," she murmured. "Well, it's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella," I replied. And it was. "Would you like some help up?" I asked, offering my hand.

"I'd love that," she moaned as I lifted her up. But as soon as my hand had touched hers, it felt like energy was pulsing from me to her.

"But, Bella, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" I wondered aloud. I suddenly looked down her arms that were bruised all over. "And why do you have bruises on your arms?" I asked, alarmed now. The bruises made it look as though someone had grabbed her arm, as if restraining.

"I just…wanted to go for a walk. I had to…think about some things," she replied, but I could tell immediately that she was lying, covering up the real reason.

"Okay," I replied, unsatisfied. "But that still leaves the question why do you have bruises all over your arms?"

"Uh…"

"Is someone doing this to you?" I asked, pointing at her arm. It came out much sharper than I imagined. But when she didn't answer me, I said "Bella, answer me."

"No, no one is doing this to me," she said meekly, obviously lying.

Suddenly, an angry voice rang out among the trees. "Bella! Where are you?!" it demanded.

"How the hell did he find me?" she muttered. Then her eyes grew wide as she realized something I clearly didn't. "Edward! You need to hide, and now!" she whispered at me desperately, shoving me toward the dense forest. I didn't want to leave her alone, but she obviously was scared so I obliged, hiding behind a tree with a very large trunk.

Behind Bella appeared a very tall man that most likely lived on La Push, the Indian reservation I knew lie close by.

"Bella," he breathed. I saw her already closed eyes tighten as she tensed for what ever she expected to happen.

"I got worried," he whispered. "You ran away. I couldn't find you. You know I don't _like_ hurting you, Bella." So this was the man that abused her.

She refused to speak for a minute, though he lumbered over her. Her expression was terrified.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a minute of silence. "I felt…sick. I didn't want you to get sick if I was." The lie was painfully obvious. So much so that Jacob noticed.

"Oh, really?" he screamed at her. "Then you won't mind this," he yelled even louder as he slapped her cheek so loud you could hear it echo off the trees. Her eyes tightened even more as tears started falling.

"I'm going to give you time to think, Bella. Next time you _will not_ run away from me," he sneered. "And that harmless slap is the worst of your issues tonight. You will be home by…" he stopped to check his watch. "6:30. You have three hours. Do not be late." And with that, he stomped off through the trees. As soon as his form disappeared, Bella fell to the ground bawling.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her, attempting to mask the shaking in my voice.

"Yeah," she mumbled, though her expression showed pure terror. "That's nothing compared to what's waiting for me in La Push." I wanted to gather her in my arms, picking up the pieces of her life at her expression. It was completely and utterly heartbreaking.

"Bella, you should have told me," I told her gently. "I know we just met, but someone should know about this. How long has this been going on?"

"Well, I don't really remember…" she trailed off at seeing my expression. "Well, it will be two years in one month," she sighed. "He told me that if I told someone that either they wouldn't believe me and I would just get slapped around a lot, or that they would believe me and they would die with me right after them." I almost screamed. How could someone hurt a woman like Bella? She was so gentle and kind.

"Oh, god," I whispered. "I am so sorry. You don't deserve something as…horrible as that…_thing_."

"I'll be okay," she mumbled for my benefit. "I'd probably better go. I want to go home, take a shower, change, then make dinner for my dad, Charlie." I knew my mouth turned into a deeper frown as she continued talking. Then I remembered that Carlisle made everyone in our family contact cards. I quickly pulled one out of the pocket of my jeans, handing it to her.

"Here. Don't hesitate to call…ever. I'll always be here to help you," I promised.

"Thank you, Edward. I will," she said as she pocketed my card. Then she smiled at me before running off into the woods.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three! Longest chapter out of any of my stories! :D I'm so proud of myself! I will update soon this week! And maybe add more stories for you guys to judge....?**

**ILOVEYOUGUYSSS.**

**-Erin. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I've kept you waiting so long for updates. I've been working on the two other stories, and I got REALLY caught up in my new story Struggling Love. I've kinda decided to make that my unofficial main priority, but don't worry, I will still update this a lot! Just remember, every other week. Haha.(: **

**Also, the week after this, I will still be in St. Louis visiting a friend, so I will be writing in my free time. Don't worry, I am going to get a notebook especially for this story because its one of my favorites.(: So don't loose hope in me, please, even though I've already posted the author's note ('chapter' before this.)**

**You guys are the greatest fans ever for putting up with all my crap. I will try and make this chapter super long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of Stephenie Meyer's amazing Twilight series.**

* * *

Bella Point Of View

Once I finally got to my truck, I kicked myself into high gear, realizing I had to shower, change, do my homework, and fix dinner for Charlie all within the margin of about three hours. I guessed I could wait to do my homework, considering it _is _a Friday. I'd just have to find some other time to do it.

All this pondering took place in the fifteen short minutes from the edge of the woods to my house. As I pulled up into the driveway, I was very glad Charlie wasn't here already, making it harder to get everything I needed to do, done. Every night he would ask if I wanted to sit and watch the news with him, or even a sitcom he knew neither of us would like. And every night, I had to say no because of Jake's threatening.

_**Flashback**_

_Jake had already started his regular beatings. Earlier he had told me to be at his house by 6:30 like usual. At home I had already made Charlie dinner and was about to head out when he unexpectedly called out, "Hey, Bells. You wanna watch some TV with your old man tonight? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever."_

Surely Jake won't mind me being a little late if I'm spending time with Charlie_, I had thought. So I stayed an extra hour and a half._

_When I arrived in La Push that night, Jacob grabbed me by the neck upon entry to the house._

"_Where the hell have you been for the past hour and a half?" he whispered in my ear._

"_I was with Charlie," I gasped, struggling against his hold. "I haven't seen him in forever."_

"_You belong to me." He enunciated each word, also drawing them out, making them twice as menacing. Fortunately, he let me go home after that. "You disgust me," he had said. "Nobody loves you, hear me?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Since then I had been afraid of everything I did. I also became very depressed and self conscious. Of course I knew he was only trying to make me never leave him by saying no one loved me. There was Renee, Phil, Charlie…They all loved me! But now he said it every night. Between punches or kicks, after he was done beating me, before I left…I had no self confidence left. None.

Every night it was the same, but I had no doubt that tonight would be much worse, considering I had run away from his house while he was running an errand.

As I climbed down the stairs on the porch, I suddenly remembered Edward. I also remembered that he had given me his number, saying I should call anytime I needed. I decided I would leave it in the truck when I got to Jake's place. He would surely find it, stopping at nothing to find who he was, and why I had his number.

**&&&**

I pulled up onto the uneven sand driveway after about twenty minutes. The minutes had gone much to fast for my liking. But at least I would get to see Billy.

Billy was one of the very few reasons I even liked La Push. He was so kind to me, helping to get me back on my feet after I "tripped and fell" as Jacob would always say, wearing the mask of concerned, loving boyfriend well.

I walked right into the house, seeing as the door was open. Tonight, I had no hopes of seeing Billy though. Because as soon as I saw Jacob rumble through the doorway of the kitchen, I knew he had sent Billy away so he wouldn't be caught.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he murmured as he closed the space between us in four strides. "You've been a bad girl today." Before I could realize what was happening, he pulled back his fist, hitting me straight below my eye. The blow knocked me to the floor, causing my head to hit the couch so hard it hit the wood supports.

"You see, Bella," he said while smiling darkly. "This is what happens when you misbehave." And the he kicked me in the ribs. "I don't enjoy hurting you Bella." _Kick_. "I love you." _Kick._ "This is what you deserve. _Kick._ By the time he was done kicking me, I was absolutely positive at least two of my ribs were broken. It was becoming hard to breathe as well.

As he stalked towards me, I tried to crawl to the wall, hoping to be fast enough. But he grabbed my ankle, flinging me across the room. Unfortunately, I fell on my foot wrong. I could almost hear the crack of the bone in my foot. I tried to pull myself up, but when weight was put on my foot, I screamed out in agony. The pain was so horrible.

"Okay, Bella," he said, walking over to my limp body. "I think that's enough punishment for today. You can go home now." Suddenly, he was at my ear again. I resisted the urge to flinch. "But just remember," he whispered in a sweet tone. "No one loves you. You're ugly and worthless. Never forget that."

Then, because Jacob refused to drive me home, I limped my way to my truck. Once in the driver's seat, I started bawling. Suddenly, however, I remembered Edward's card. Through my tears, I searched the glove box for the card and my cell phone. I typed in the numbers, telling myself to save it to the contacts.

The phone rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered, completely at ease.

"Edward," I sobbed.

"Bella?" he answered, alarmed now. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Oh, Edward. I'm far from okay," I cried into the receiver. "He hurt me. Bad. I'm outside his house in La Push."

"Bella, I need you to drive back to the city limits. Then I can take care of you. If I went on his land I don't know what I'd do to him right now."

"Okay," I cried again, before making my way, slowly and painfully, toward the city limits of Forks.

* * *

**Okay! I am also posting chapter five tonight! :D I was like, I can't sleep, lemme check my stories. And I had two chapters sitting in their folder! D: So even though it's 1:56 AM, i wanted to post them.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. I AM NOT WORTHY OF FANS LIKE YOU.**

**-Erin**

**PS: tell friends or anyone about this story, or any of my others. I love reviews.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter five is being started! :D Hopefully, it will be done soon. (:**

**AND, I fail at this. Haha. Sorry for being a horid author. I love you guys.**

**So, DISCLAIMER: I really REALLY wish I owned Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, but I don't. *sigh.* I wish I could just own the Cullen boys at least! D:**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

After some work, I finally pushed my truck to the very edge of the city limits where a silver Volvo was waiting. I could only assume it was Edward.

My assumption proved correct. As I attempted to sit up more to make sure it _was_ Edward, the Volvo door swung open, revealing Edward. With some effort I moved myself closer to the door, making the pain in my foot and ribs flare, making me want to scream. But I held it back, for the sake of Edward.

In the end, I didn't open the door. Edward did himself, trying to get me out of the truck without causing me pain, a completely lost cause.

Once he got me sitting on the edge of the seat, my feet dangling out the open door, he gasped.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" Edward asked, his voice a mix of fury and worry. **(A/N: haha. That rhymed. xD I fail. Sorry. Back to the story.)** In response, I shrugged my shoulders, causing myself pain. Unfortunately, the pain showed on my face, and he asked again, more forcefully.

With a sigh, I told him everything that happened from the moment I walked in the door until I met him here.

"Oh, God Bella. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again.

"Edward, it's not your fault," I finally said.

When I spoke, his head snapped up, assessing my injuries again.

"Bella," he said. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No Edward!" I shrieked. "How will I explain all this?" I asked, pointing to my bruises, my broken ribs, broken ankle, et cetera. "They'll figure it out! If they do…" I didn't even want to think about what would happen if they found out Jacob abused me. He'd kill me, quite literally.

"I have a story, just pretend to be unconscious," he replied to my worries.

"Okay," I replied, hesitant.

"It's okay, Bella. Just relax. I won't hurt you."

Then, I let myself drift off, into a place where Jacob didn't exist, and my life was finally happy.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, guys. I just didn't have any inspiration tonight. Believe me, if I had any, this would be several pages longer. So I promise that I will try to write more chapters that a longer, soon.(: I'm sorry, guys! I feel like I'm disappointing you. D: I AM SO SORRY.**

**Well, I'll update soon. And read my new one shot: A Million Regrets. It's really sad, but good. I cried while writing it. :D haha.**

**ILOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCH.**

**-Erin**

**PS: suggest all my stories to friends, anyone who reads Twilight faniction. I love reviews. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finally, chapter 6! I am SO sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. So, hopefully you like this chapter. I won't talk much more so you can read.(:**

**DISCLAIMER: Yuppp. I own Twilight.  
Actually, no.  
I don't. I only wish.  
Stephenie Meyer does, though! :D**

* * *

When I finally woke up, I had no recollection of where I was, or how I'd gotten there. The lights were blinding, and my bed was very stiff with only very thin sheets covering me. Somewhere I heard a beeping sound that was becoming very annoying. Assuming it was my alarm clock, I lifted my hand, only to find me unable to move it, because of some unknown object. I finally decided I needed to know where I was, so I sighed and lurched my eyes open.

With sudden remembrance, I realized I was in the hospital. My eyes raked over the sheet, looking for signs of casts or bandages. I found only one, which was a cast on my foot. It looked as though my ankle _had_ been broken. I also felt bandages covering my ribs after several minutes.

I groaned, trying to think of what Charlie would think. Then I grew panicky, realizing Jacob would find out sooner or later that I was at the hospital. I racked my brain for an excuse, finding none. It also dawned on me that I didn't remember how I had gotten there. I scanned the room slowly, looking for my savior, and possibly killer. At last, they found someone; someone with a mess of bronze hair laying haphazardly all over his face. His eyes were closed, but then I remembered, he had green eyes.

Suddenly, however, those eyes opened, and I remembered instantly; calling Edward after climbing in the truck after Jacob's beating, driving to the city limits in pain, letting Edward take me to the hospital swearing he would come up with an excuse.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted me, voice crackly from sleep. "How are you feeling?" His voice, still rough, held nothing but concern for me. _How is it he cares so much about how I am when I just met him-_

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, realizing I had no idea how to end the thought.

"Since last night, when I brought you here," he responded.

"Speaking of, what's my excuse?" I wondered, knowing I needed one for when Jacob got here, which he would eventually. At least this would delay some beatings.

_Hopefully._

"You fell off the bridge near the town limits. After you were done visiting your boyfriend-" he cringed at the word "-you decided to stop—you have to make up _that _reason—and accidentally peered over the edge, then you slipped. I pulled up right as you were falling." The story sounded so convincing that I felt the need to believe it myself—except for the fact I had to create an excuse for stopping.

"I stopped because…I wanted to get a better view of the scenery," I decided quickly, noticing Edward nod his agree.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard a booming voice yell. My eyes grew wide, my breath—and heart rate—quickening.

"Edward," I whispered. "You have to get out! _Now!_"

Considering Jacob was extremely jealous, and is abusive, it would only worsen the situation if Edward were here.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone with that man." He spoke urgently, obviously not willing to leave me alone with Jacob for any amount of time.

"Edward, you have to hide, or leave, or _something_. He _will_ kill you if he knows about you helping me at all!" With that, his eyes widened, though not in worry for himself; that much was obvious in his eyes. He motioned with his hand he would hide in the bathroom, turning quickly, and just before Jacob barged in the door.

He paused taking in my bandaged form. For a moment, I thought I saw something I thought was long lost cross his face—love. But if it was, then it was _very_ well masked behind the expression of pure hate.

"Bella." His voice was a low, menacing growl.

"J-Jacob, I swear I d-didn't tell them. You know never would," I babbled. "Y-you know I wouldn't! I-I'd never d-do that t-to you!"

"Then what _did _you tell them?" he asked, seemingly calm, though I saw the hate grow deeper in his eyes.

"I-I told them th-that I was looking o-out ov-v-v-ver the b-bridge n-near t-the city limits. I-I," I started. He cut me off though, with another growl.

"Stop stuttering." I could tell it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself from not only yelling, but grabbing my neck like he'd done so many times, choking off my oxygen, hopefully killing me. **(Okay, sorry you guys but I had to say this: DÉJÀ VU. D: Okay.(: you may continue reading.) **

"I told them that I had been leaning over the bridge near the city limits, and that I was looking at the view when I slipped and fell. Someone found me and brought me here right after," I began again and ended. Thankfully, some of the fury disappeared from his eyes.

"Who brought you here?" he asked suddenly after a moment of silence. "Who saw you and brought you here?" I knew his tone well enough to know he wasn't talking about my fake story. I raked my brain for someone who would have noticed and been concerned.

"Charlie," I finally came up with. He never talked to Charlie, either, so it would be easy to disguise. "I came home and somehow he noticed, but I have no idea how," I added for my benefit. "He insisted that I come here, and get fixed." My voice was barely above a whisper. Thankfully, when this kind of thing happened, he never hurt the person who brought me to the hospital. He considered me to be a good girl for not telling them the true reason.

Thankfully, the answer seemed to pass his test, though I knew that my answer was a bit flawed.

"Until you heal, I guess," Jacob started after another five minute silence. He sighed. "I can't…_hurt_ you. People would start to notice if you came home after being injured, you were injured again." His remark was obviously insincere, but it meant the world to me.

"However," he continued, not giving me a chance to thank him. "I will be picking you up every night to bring you to La Push. You will cook me dinner every night, and we will sit in the living room and I will choose what we do. Then I will take you home." I knew better than to ask if I could stay home at all during my recovery, if I could spend one or two nights with Charlie.

So I nodded, alerting him that was the plan. Then, he grunted, waved, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Yayy!**

**Okay, I am really hoping that this chapter is good. I have trying to work really hard on it. I couldn't work on it all day, though, because I ended up having to go to the orthodontist, and since it was my first time there ever, they had to walk me through everything, then we went ahead and got molds and everything. **

**But, I don't get the actual braces for a while, still, so we're good.(:**

**So, review, please because I wasn't sure how you guys would like this chapter....It's different than even I expected. So, yeahh. Just give me opinions and suggestions. That'd be AMAZING. :D**

**Thanks with putting up with all my crap!**

**-Erin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys gave me some really great advice, and I thank you for that.(:**

**I would like to thank two reviewers in particular, though: Just A Suggestion(anon reviewer) and GirlInTheMagicClouds. Just A Suggestion, I really liked your idea. I wish you had an account so I could send you a message with my thanks, so I will just say it here: thanks a bunch for the advice! I am happy that you think that.(: **

**Also, I have been listening to different music artists lately, and I found a song that I think is a good song for this story: A Cure For The Pain by Jon Foreman. If you haven't heard it before, you should listen to it.(:**

**Okay, I will get on to the chapter, but I want to say that the idea for this chapter came from GirlInTheMagicClouds, so thank her for the idea, not me.(:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

Jake's Point Of View

_I can't believe Bella risked getting me found out_, I thought, furious at the thought of anyone ever finding out what I did to Bella. Sure, I knew it was bad, but for telling, she would be six feet under before anyone knew what was happening.

Something about her story had felt wrong to me. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, though. I guess I would have to just keep it to myself. Bella was an honest girl. I had trained her to be. In the beginning, if she lied, she wouldn't get it easy. But that was in the past, and now Bella told me the entire truth.

Somehow, thinking about the Bella's honesty—even through the beatings—made me think of why I felt the need to hurt her. When we had first met I had felt nothing but love towards her.

Then, the memory came back, making me dizzy.

_**Flashback (These would be the thoughts he was thinking at exactly that time)**_

_Bella and I were sitting on the bench made out of the tree trunk that had fallen in my backyard a month earlier. Bella was my best friend, though I wanted so much more. There was a year between us; she was 13 and I was 14, but that didn't matter to me._

_We talked to each other about everything, no matter what it was. I couldn't think of something I couldn't tell her (other than the fact that I loved her)._

"_Hey, Jake," she said in that quiet voice of hers. I turned my head to meet her face. "I want to tell you something." Her voice was shaky, like when she wasn't sure she was making the right decision. But I gave her an encouraging smile, telling her to go on._

_She smiled back, and continued. "Well, don't laugh or anything, because it's taken me just about forever to finally get the courage to say this. But, I think that…I…like you. And…not just like a friend…" She trailed off, not sure how to end. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I had to get it out in the open and-" I cut her off with my lips, hoping she would get the picture, and it seemed like she did. _

_We both pulled away smiling, happier than ever before. Just then, her cell phone beeped, indicating she had a new text message._

"_Wow," she said. "I'm surprised Charlie found out how to text me." We both laughed, then she read the message, sighing before turning to me before saying, "He says he's at your house and he wants me to come back over so we can head home."_

_I sighed, too. I never wanted this moment to end. "Okay. But, before you leave, I have something I want to ask you." She looked into my eyes, happy and sad all at the same time; happy to have her secret out in the open and sad that she had to leave. I understood her completely, but had to ask her anyway._

"_Bella," I started, my voice shaky. Since I didn't know how to word it, I decided to come out and say it, plain and clear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Her face now was one of pure happiness. "Jake, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she replied, throwing her arms around me._

"_Thank you," I whispered into her ear. "We should probably get back to my house, now. Your dad is waiting."_

_**&&&**_

_After Bella and her dad went home, I decided to walk around town. I couldn't stay cooped up in that house. I was so happy to finally have her as mine. It seemed as though the smile plastered on my face would never disappear. _

_As I turned a corner into the woods, I heard some leaves rustling in the slight breeze. _Or were they from footsteps?_ My mind reasoned. I decided to shrug it off and go a little bit further before turning around and going back home. _

_Just then, a kid from my school—Paul, if I remembered right—walked into the middle of the road. He looked like he was out for blood. I just hoped it wasn't mine._

"_Hello, Jacob," he said in what seemed to be a kind voice. But he walked toward me with a menacing stance holding his body. _

_Suddenly, I remembered that he was known around school for his violent ways of beating kids up. He would do it randomly, too. I was now scared for my life._

_For the next five minutes, him and his two friends pushed me around, punching me sometimes, though it always hurt really bad. But I held it in, hoping he would stop. And eventually, he did._

_For the next six months, he would occasionally find me, doing the same time, but he made it hurt more and more each time. And every time, I would hold in all my anger. Then I started holding in all my anger form anywhere. _

_One night, I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, and I took it out on Bella. She cried so hard that night. I told her I didn't mean it, that I was sorry, but secretly, I felt like hitting her made me feel better. So I didn't stop after that night. Whenever she would visit me, I would do some kind of damage to her, afterwards saying I was sorry. But each time the apology became less and less sincere. _

_Bella was a strong girl. I knew she wouldn't tolerate much more of me. So I started yelling at her, telling her she was ugly, that everyone hated her, including her father, and that she was lucky I put up with her. She was afraid of leaving me then, thinking no one else would love her._

_Then, it became necessary to hit her all the time. I told her what would happen if she told anyone about this, and she nodded her head before scuttling out of the house and to her truck, pushing it as fast as she could towards her house._

_**End of Flashback**_

I wished that I could go back to that time when my apologies were sincere, when I still loved her as much as I did. But I couldn't, and I knew of no other way to control my anger, so I had to continue.

And I wouldn't ever stop.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked my look into Jake's head. It's pretty hard for me to write this stuff, because I had none of this chapter planned, it just came out. I'm a fan of Jake, so it was kind of weird starting this story to find out it was him that was hurting Bella. But this explains it all.(:**

**I hope you liked it. And, again thank you so much to GirlInTheMagicClouds. You gave me the idea for this chapter, so I think it should be dedicated to you.(:**

**You guys are amazing fans. Thanks everyone for your advice and criticism. I really appreciate having you guys to tell me what I could do better. You're helping me develop as an author.(: Which brings me to thanking 'Just A Suggestion' again. I really like that you think I can write well. And thank you for telling me all of that.(: I am starting to come up with story ideas now, so you really helped me.(:**

**-Erin :D**


	8. Chapter 8 please read AN's

**I've gotta say, I'm a bit ashamed of this chapter. It's so short! D: But I will be writing more and more. For my...'rant' i guess, go to my profile. But, anyway, here's chapter 8. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, Erin, do not in anyway own Twilight, Edward, Bella, or 3OH!3, for that matter. Haha.**

* * *

Bella Point of View

As soon as the door slammed behind Jacob, Edward was coming out from the bathroom and walking towards me. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to my bed, looking me straight in the eyes. We didn't speak for several minutes; we only stared. Finally he broke the silence.

"Why won't you let me tell anyone?" he whispered, sounding truly curious. I sighed before telling him about the threats he'd made to me. I also told him something I'd never told anyone (though I couldn't, because they didn't know about the abuse.)

"I just…I feel like I can't give up on him" I finally admitted. He looked at me, dumbstruck. "He was so kind to me before all of this. He was for a long time," I explained. His expression slowly changed from wonder to understanding. "We'd been best friends since birth, and nothing could separate us. We were two peas in a pod." I laughed humorlessly, remembering how Jakes used to be. "Then, something happened. Every now and then, he'd slap me during the small arguments we had. He _always_ apologized until I had to leave. But then they started coming more often. And after a while, it wasn't just slaps. Then, it was every night." I looked up to meet his eyes again. "I don't know if I'll ever loose hope that he'll change, be the Jake I fell in love with."

After I finished explaining, we just stared at each other some more; him trying to see _all_ my reasoning for staying with Jake, though he knew all of it. And me gauging all his reactions at what he found.

Just as Edward was about to speak, a doctor came into the room. He was very handsome with blonde hair and hazel eyes. His gaze was very kind.

"Ah, Bella," he said, picking up my chart and checking my damages. "Edward's told me about your accident." He smiled in a fatherly way before giving me the extent of my injuries.

"Do you have any questions?" he as he was leaving.

"Yeah," I replied. "What's your name?" I knew it was an awkward question, but I didn't like not knowing someone's name.

He smiled. "I'm Dr. Cullen. But call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen seems too impersonal." I nodded and gave him a smile. Before closing the door, he hollered, "Edward, I'm leaving in about ten minutes." Edward nodded, and I looked at him curiously. Then I remembered that Edward's last name was Cullen. Carlisle must be his dad.

"Bella," he whispered. He turned away from me. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say this anyway. And I know you may not trust me. After all, you just met me last night. But…" he paused before continuing. "I don't think that your Jacob is going to come back." His words were almost inaudible, but I heard them well enough.

"That's what my mind always tells me," I said, mostly to myself. "But…but my heart refuses to give up hope. Even after all the beatings…all the degrading…" I looked down at my lap. "But I agree. I don't think he ever will."

It was silent in the room for a while when, finally, he spoke.

"I have to go," he whispered as he started walking toward the door. "I wish I could help more." Then, he walked out, closing the door quietly.

**&&&**

Third Person Point of View

The summer passed slowly for Bella. She stayed at home all day until Jacob picked her up to take her to La Push. He held up his promise, mostly, only occasionally slipping and slapping her. He would take his anger out on dead trees he found near the woods.

Edward visited Bella during the day almost every day. They started to become very close friends. Though she was afraid what Jacob would do to her if he found out she was spending so much time with another guy other than him, she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Charlie seemed genuinely pleased Bella was making a friend; she didn't have many in Forks, and he approved of the polite and kind Edward. Secretly, he hoped that someday they would become a couple. Though he didn't disapprove of Jacob, who he thought treated his daughter very well (even if he was controlling), he liked Edward just that much more.

During the several months the summer lasted, both Bella and Edward would sometimes feel what could only be described as sparks. Neither of them acknowledged them, though. Slowly but surely, they developed feelings for each other, but they both thought it was just a crush and would pass. So they never said anything.

Before any of them knew it, school was starting back up, and Bella was healed.

Her pain free summer would stop here.

* * *

**Okay, so that wasn't my best chapter. But I haven't updated in a while, so you guys deserved something at least. I had a bit of a tough time writing this because I had no idea what to put in it. But I am pretty positive the next chapters will be a lot better. So don't loose faith in me! : D**

**Sorry I fail at this. Lol. And sorry if I don't update this as much as you would like; I am focusing just a little bit more on my other story, so this one is not updated as much, or as long. So I am sorry. ): But I will try and do better. : D**

**reviews?(:**

**-Erin.**


	9. Chapter 9 READ AN's:

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER. Last week I was at my mom's, therefore NO UPDATE. Then, the week before that, not only was it my first week of school, but I got my braces. Not to mention I'm getting my bottom ones on next week. So, as you can tell, my weeks have been frustrating. And, though I have no intentions of giving up on this story, I won't update as much because of school. Same goes for Strange Attraction. HOWEVER, I may at some point put either this or my other story on a short hiatus so I can focus on one for a bit longer. I'm not really sure, but I'm considering it.**

**DON'T LOOSE FAITH THOUGH. On the upside, I suddenly inherited every right in the world to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn!  
_Pshhh. Right._**

**CHAPTER 9!**

Bella Point Of View

It was my first day of my junior year. I couldn't believe the summer had past so quickly. I wasn't ready for school yet, and I really wasn't ready to be healed. I knew that all the nice weeks of no pain would end tonight, but I couldn't help but hope _my_ Jacob would return. But the thought was useless. I knew—and Edward, for that matter—knew that I would be back to the Bella of before summer started, though Edward didn't know me then; he saw enough in the forest when we first met to last him a life time.

"Edward," I groaned. "I can drive myself. I'm capable!" I yelled at him. He stubbornly insisted that he drive me to school today, not taking no for an answer.

"No, Bella. I want to drive you." He smiled, making my heart beat fast, the kind o beating that was reserved especially for him, the kind of beating it _used_ to do when Jacob was still…_Jacob_.

I huffed, wracking my brain for an answer. Finally, though I knew it would upset him, I came up with one.

"But, Edward," I protested. "What if Jacob comes to pick me up after school? Or comes by the house to wait for me?" Both of which had happened before, when Mike Newton had still been close to me and insisted that he drive me to school. Let's just say I didn't get off easy. I shuddered at the memories.

Edward looked me straight in the eye, not even attempting to hide his concern for me. Constantly over the summer he would try and convince me to tell the authorities about Jacob. But I would just change the subject, not talking about it. Luckily, knowing my discomfort with the subject, sighed and told me he would meet me at school.

I pushed my ancient truck as fast as it would go, hoping that I wouldn't be late today. I was starting to regret not riding with Edward considering he drives like a maniac. But it was too late to go back now.

Thankfully, I pulled up into the school parking lot in record time. I didn't see Edward's Volvo, so instead of wasting time I pulled into a space with an empty one right next to it, just in case. But just as I was about to get out, I saw him speed, too fast as always, into the parking lot and head toward me and my truck. I smiled, realizing he _would_ follow me all the way here, just to make sure I was okay.

I climbed out of my truck, making sure I had good footing before walking toward the school. I looked at Edward and sighed; today promised to be the longest day of my life.

**(A/N I almost stopped there, but 1.) I couldn't leave you with only 470 words! And 2.) I just couldn't do that to you since I haven't written in forever.(: )**

**&&&**

Finally, the last school bell rung. I hadn't gotten my schedule until entering the school, so at first I had no idea if I had any classes with Edward. Luckily, when I found I didn't, Edward used his 'skills' to get his schedule changed to mirror mine. So, lucky me, I would have at least one _friend_ in my classes.

All day we'd heard whispers of four new students that would be arriving tomorrow. I wondered silently what they would be like.

"That was…" I trailed off and shuddered, showing Edward my hatred for my new teachers. He laughed and nodded a yes.

"I completely agree. I would have to say, Forks is very different." I smiled at him, silently agreeing. I didn't know of anywhere else that classrooms had their own buildings; but that was one of Forks' unique quirks, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I think Mrs. Mayberry has it in for us," he commented. "I mean, did it _look_ like we were passing notes?" We both laughed. She tended to hate everyone.

By now, we were standing by our cars. We both knew we had to part ways, and we both hated too; Edward for my safety, and me for his.

"I'll call you when I get home." _To let you know I'm okay, _I added silently. But he knew what I meant.

He gave me a sideways glance before turning around to get in his car. I waved and walked around to the other side of my truck. It took a couple tries, but the engine finally turned, assuring me I could get home easily.

As soon as I hit the road, my cell phone started ringing. I guessed it was Edward, but I knew better than to answer it like I would talk to Edward, just in case.

"Hello?" I answered, trying my hardest to make it sound like I wasn't expecting anybody.

"Bella," came Jacob's rough voice.

"Hi, Jacob," I squeaked. Though I knew it could have been him, I wasn't expecting him.

"I'm on my way to your house," he said. "You will be ready for a night out. I've already cleared it with Charlie." This was his usual line when he wanted to take me out, show me off to the world, displaying what was "rightfully his" as he would sometimes tell me.

"Okay," I responded. "I will be ready. Should I dress casual or formal?" His usual answer was casual, which to him was semi-formal. He responded as I expected. I said goodbye and pushed the truck faster and faster toward the house; he would be there any minute.

I pulled into the driveway in a record-breaking 5 minutes. I ran through the front door, not bothering to drop by the kitchen for my usual after school snack.

Straight up the stairs and in my bedroom, I ransacked through my dresser, trying to find something to wear. Finally, I found a red tank top and a long dark blue cardigan sweater. I decided to pair them with a simple pair of skinny jeans that were just a really dark wash.

Lucky me, I still had 10 minutes left until I expected Jacob to be here. But he usually did not like it when he found me eating or watching T.V. "You'll ruin your dinner," he'd say in front of Charlie. "You'll gain weights," he'd hiss for me. So, I did the only thing I expected to be acceptable: sit and read.

I went up to my room and picked up a book Edward had gotten me recently called Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jane Asher. I was about half-way through at this point.

Clay was about to hear his name on the tapes when the doorbell rang. I hastily stood up and ran to the door, slipping on some simple black moccasins on my way. I stopped before opening the door, making sure I was presentable. I then put on a simple smile that would hopefully please him.

The door opened to all of his 5' 9" self. He glowered down at me, his usual greeting when he would pick me up to take me out into public. He moved aside so I could step out of the house, locking and closing the door behind me.

We walked to his blue truck, newer than mine but still old, that he valued more than me. There was no "he may value it more than me". He'd told me before.

Considering tonight was a 'public' night, it would, no doubt, be long.

* * *

**YAYY. I have gotten this far! And only one chapter away from chapter 10! And, don't you worry, I have plans for the rest of the story. Well, all but how I want to end it. But that's still a long away. ;) Who do you think the 4 new students will be? I haven't mentioned many people, so it could be anyone, but the answer should be fairly obvious. Who does most every author introduce in their story at some point? Haha.**

**So, please, guys, review. It will give me so much more incentive to write. Also, if you have any requests for...say, point of views, please please please tell me. I want to know what you want.(:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYSSS.**

**-Erin**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, you guys. I am so incredibly sorry for not writing sooner. So much crap has been going on lately. I've been getting in some drama with this one chick, not to mention I have not only my orchestra concert coming up soon which means I have full orchestra in the morning, but a choir concert two weeks after that with girls choir every tuesday and thurday mornings. Woo, not to mention projects galore. So, I hope this will go smoother now that I know what I need to do in order to update.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, or Edward, or his hugs which, in this story are sort of amazing. ;D**

* * *

"Let's go," Jacob grunted. He grabbed my wrist, yanking me down the driveway, shoving me toward the truck once we got to it. Knowing that if I didn't get in fast enough he _would_ leave me behind, I scrambled my way into the cab.

He sped, always too fast, toward Port Angeles, not speaking once. But words were not needed; they would only be hurtful words, meant to scar me like his fists couldn't.

After only a forty minute drive, we arrived in the small town, pulling up to the usual place, La Bella Italia. Though he was cruel, he was anything but cheap. I climbed out of the truck first, closing the door gently as he chanted to himself. I couldn't hear it, but I figured it was something along the lines of "Don't hurt her tonight; you're out in public." Then he looked up, smiled a loving-to-anyone-who-looked-at-us smile with some of the unhideable anger lurking just underneath the surface, obvious if you looked for it.

He didn't act angry either. He came around to me, linking his arm through mine, placing a seemingly loving kiss on my cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Don't try anything. I know we haven't been anywhere for a while but it doesn't mean you can slip." Then he kissed me on the cheek again, leading us inside the restaurant.

Still holding up the role of perfect, loving boyfriend, he walked inside and got us a table. But never in a million years did I expect to see Edward here.

There he sat, one table away from me, his mother and father on either side of him. At least, I assumed they were his parents; I'd never met Edward's parents before. Edward, who had noticed me several seconds ago, moved his eyes slightly to the side, noticing Jacob. So instead of walking over and embracing me like he usually would, he gave a small smile and then turned back to his meal.

Looking me straight in the eye, Jacob's façade slipped just a little.

"Who's that?" he asked me in a seemingly loving voice. But his eyes glistened with hatred. For me or for Edward, I wasn't sure, but it was intense.

"He's my friend from school. His name is Edward." I tried to stay calm, to make my voice not waver, but his eyes were scary, showing just how much hatred and anger he had in him.

Leaning across the table, he whispered in my ear while stroking my cheek, "Well, we'll have to have a conversation about your little…_friend_ over there when we get home." He leaned away, smiling a sickly sweet smile. I flinched just a little, knowing it would most definitely be more than a talk.

**&&&**

The rest of the dinner went as smooth as it could go with my best friend and my _boyfriend_ in the same room. Edward would occasionally sneak a look at me when Jacob was away or in the bathroom. His eyes always showed his concern for me, but he never came over, understanding the threat it would pose if Jacob were to come out.

Jacob and I were pulling up to his house, and I tried to hold back the tears I knew were about to fall.

He got out of the car, not bothering to come around to my door like he may have if we were still in public. I scrambled out, waiting for his command to come inside. He stared at me for a moment before walking toward the door, motioning to me with a harsh motion that meant 'come in and come now'.

I walked inside the empty house, sitting down cautiously and carefully on the couch while I braced myself for the pain.

Jacob's voice boomed from the bedroom, harsh and cruel: "Why the hell was he at the restaurant?"

"I don't know, Jacob," I told him completely honestly. "I had no idea he would be there."

"He seemed awfully ready to come over and talk. What have you told him?"

"I haven't told him a thing," I told him, thankful I could lie to him. "He has no idea." As I spoke, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Finally, Jacob walked out of his bedroom, fists balled up and a look of murder on his face. His fist sped toward my face before I could even think, hitting me square in the jaw. His voice sounded in my ear like thunder after a loud bolt of lightning: "_Do. Not. Lie. To. Me._" Picking me up by the neck, he threw me on the ground, my head hitting the hard concrete base of his house.

Though my body was aching to scream out, I didn't dare make a noise, knowing the pain would just increase. He slapped me several times before picking me up again and throwing me at the couch. My ankle that had just finished healing twisted slightly and I whimpered at the pain. Luckily, he didn't notice. However, he was coming back to me.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he told me. "Never tell anyone to be at a dinner with us ever again." Apparently, he was forgetting the fact that I had no idea we would be going anywhere before 15 minutes before he came.

Shoving me out the door, he left me with an, "I'll be picking you up tomorrow at 7:30. No earlier, no later. We will be going out with the guys." The door slammed behind me and I walked a short distance before sitting down, realizing I could call Edward and ask him to pick me up. Hopefully I could lie well enough. He always seemed to pick up on my lies, no matter how small.

Taking my, thankfully, undamaged phone out of my pocket, I picked his number out of my favorite contacts, taking a deep breath before pressing 'send'. I could only hope that he either had taken his own car or was already home.

Lucky me, he answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" He sounded a little relieved and a little worried.

"Hi, Edward. I just wanted to know if you could pick me up…?" I let the sentence trail off, hoping he would accept it. But, because it was Edward, he wouldn't.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was high and anxious, obviously worried.

I sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "I am away from Jacob's house and I am in decent condition." Edward sighed, promising to be there within fifteen minutes. After giving him directions and saying a thanks, I hung up the phone to wait for Edward to show up.

…

Fifteen minutes later, a silver Volvo pulled up to the curb I was sitting at, a distressed Edward climbing out the passenger side. I smiled up at him. He gave me an attempt, but I could see the worry that he was trying to hide. I stood up, dusting off my clothes. Once I was done, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I never get more scared than when you call me asking to pick you up. I'm terrified you're going to be as hurt as you were that first night," he whispered in my ear. Pulling back, I could see just how scared he was despite my presence in his arms. He looked down for a moment before blushing and letting go of me.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked me after several seconds of silence.

"I'm positive," I told him, though my ankle was still bothering me, and I was positive I would have more than several bruises to cover up tomorrow morning. He gave me a look before opening my door for me seeing that I had my seat-belt on before going around to his side of the car and climbing in.

We pulled up to my house in a little over fifteen minutes because of my pleas for him to slow down. He climbed out of the car, coming around to my side before I could even get the seat belt back into place. If he was any two things in the world it was loving and gentlemanly.

Walking me to the door, he had a more genuine smile on his face, showing that he was getting over the fact that I had just been beaten. He pulled me into another less fierce hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told me walking off the front porch. And with just that sentence, I knew tomorrow would be a decent day.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Don't hold back, pleasee. I want to know what or who you want to see, what you don't like, what you want more of, anything. I love your ideas. So please review to tell me what you like and what I can do better!! :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**-Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning, not to my alarm clock, but to Edward, gently shaking my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled over, then mumbled, "Edward, what are you doing here?" but from where my face was angled in my pillow, it sounded more like "Edwd, wt you do her?"

He laughed. "Well, I woke up really early this morning because I wanted to save my best friend from waking up without some Advil and some water on her bedside table, and then I figured, why not just wake her up instead of letting her alarm clock wake her up?" We both laughed, and then I realized, I really did need to Advil. So I grabbed the small pills out of his hand, trying to ignore the spark of electricity, now familiar to me, and drank greedily from the glass of water.

Then, because even though he was my best friend I couldn't let him watch me dress my wounds, I shoved Edward out of my room. I didn't usually care what I wore, but today I felt unusually happy, so I looked through my closet for my favorite pair of skinny jeans, ankle boots and a flowy floral top with a gray cardigan. Then I took to the tedious task of covering up my aching bruises, cringing with each pat of the makeup brush, but otherwise making it of my room unscathed.

I skipped my way down stairs and into the kitchen where Edward sat, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Happy today, are we?" he asked through the cereal. I smiled and grabbed a Pop-Tart instead of answering him. He watched me, still smiling, but I could see the wonder in his eyes.

After I sat down though, he asked again. "Really, Bells, what's got you so happy? I can't remember seeing you in this high of spirits especially after..." he cringed.

"It's okay, Edward. Charlie's already at work," I told him as if he were talking about last night's English assignment that I luckily finished. "And to answer your question, I have no idea. I just woke up, and the first thing that popped into my mind after 'What the hell is Edward doing in my room?' was 'Today is going to be a good day.'"

He glanced at me, a smirk on his face. "Why did you think it was weird that I was waking you up? For all you know I sleep in your room at night!"

As soon as he finished, the phone rang, and I became immediately cautious. We glanced at each other, deciding without speaking it would be safer for me to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bells." Jacob's voice came out rough and scratchy, but it still held an air of authority, one that Edward could obviously hear and made him go ram-rod straight in his yellow kitchen chair. "I can't make you come over tonight," he said. "I'm sick. Usually I wouldn't really care but..." I could tell he was trying to make up his mind on what to say. "Billy...he said...I...can't." It was a made up excuse, but it didn't matter to me. It made my day so much better already. But I was careful to keep my voice the same.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I hope you feel better soon."

"Ngh," he grunted at me. "Don't mean I won't be watchin' you, little girl. You know that, right? Just 'cause we don't go to the same school or live in the same town, I know things, things that would make your hair stand on end. Things worse than me." But the way he said it, it sounded like a preprogrammed response that was mechanical.

"I know, Jacob."

"Good. Bye." And he hung up.

Despite the awkward ending, I smiled as I hung up the phone, running to a now standing and smiling Edward for a hug.

"I'm free for the day!" I yelled.

"I know!" he yelled right back, laughing. "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Get through school," I laughed, walking out the door, my best friend not two steps behind.

It was already lunch, and the day passed smoothly and happily. However, rumors spread like wildfire about the four new kids, all extremely beautiful from what I'd heard.

And finally I would see them.

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria, grabbing several things al a carte before sitting down at our usual table and both of us searching the cafeteria for four new faces.

Not long later, Edward tapped my arm, pointing to the very corner table away from all the other students.

And they were the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

They weren't the kind of beautiful that made you want to befriend the girls or date the guys, but it _was_ the beauty that made you think twice about how you looked.

There was a girl that was incredibly short and petite, even compared to my 5' 4". She had a pixie cut that was styled elegantly into little curls, short bangs falling just over her eyes.

Next to her sat a beautiful boy with honey-blonde hair, and he was grasping her hand so hard that from across the crowded room, I could see one large blue vein standing out. He was very tall and seemed more like a sophomore in college, rather than a high school student.

Across the table from him sat a large, burly boy that didn't look like a boy, but a man. He had a buzz cut and he was smiling largely, sowing off a set of very white teeth. But despite his masculinity and overall demeanor, I wanted to hug him.

And next to him, his arm around her waist, sat the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her face was stoic, but not in a way that said she was angry or uncomfortable, just no emotion.

The only things about the four of them, all so different, that were the same were their auburn eyes, like liquid gold, and their pale skin, paler than that of my mother who, despite living in the Arizona sun, managed to never tan a day in her life.

"Wow," I said to Edward.

"I know," he said. He paused, then looked at me with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Bella," he said in his sweetest voice.

"What?" I replied cautiously, drawing out the word.

"I know you always say you're awkward around new people, but will you please, please, pretty pretty please with sugar on top go over there and talk to them with me? They look so lonely!"

I glanced at them again, seeing that they really did seem isolated. So, despite my insecurity, I sighed, stood up, then grabbed Edward's hand and said "let's go" as he smiled and stood up too.

The walk across the room never seemed so short.

Before I wanted to be, we were standing next to the small group.

"Hi," Edward greeted. He started to let go of my hand but, because I was nervous, I just gripped his more tightly, making him concede to what I want. "My name's Edward, Edward Cullen. And this is my best friend, Isabella Swan." He grinned at me in a way that said 'now you have to say something! ha!'.

So I awkwardly replied to a smiling pixie, "But I don't like being called Isabella. I like Bella."

"Hi, Bella, Edward!" the small girl told us. "I'm Alice, Alice Brandon. And this," she said, gesturing the blonde boy beside her, "is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. The girl over there is Rosalie. She's Jasper's twin sister, and then that big guy over there is Emmett McCarty, also known as Rose's boyfriend." Everyone in presence said their respectful hello's to everyone else, and luckily, Edward broke the silence quickly.

"So, what grades are you guys in?"

"Well," Rosalie said. "Alice is a junior, and Jasper, Emmett, and I are seniors, thank God." She smiled jokingly, though she did seem very relieved. "What about you two?"

"We're both juniors," I said for us, trying to at least sound a little bit confident.

And though I couldn't be sure, I could've sworn I saw Alice say something very quickly to the others, but it was too fast for me to even know what happened.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together!" Alice said, bouncing up and down excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at her exuberance.

"I hope!" I told her, and found myself meaning it, also finding confidence enough in myself to let go of Edward's hand.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling ten minutes to get to class, and I like to go in early and beat the rush to biology.

"Well, I think we're gonna go now. But maybe we can all plan t hang out some time soon," Edward said in parting. The group nodded, waving as we walked away.

"See," he told me. "That wasn't so bad." And he put his arm around my waist, causing me to shiver because of the pulsing, pleasing, electric heat pulsing through my veins.

* * *

**So I'd be willing to bet you're ready to kill me about now. I haven't updated in who knows how long, then say I want someone to take it over. But, I was in the middle of typing out a request of how I wanted it to go to lalalajazzi, and I realized: I love this story too much to give up. So I'm going to be trying extra hard to pump out chapters for this story, because it's my first story, and I _can't_ give it up.**

**Thank you for putting up with me and my shit. And I can say that, with any luck, some action will be going on soon. ^_^**

**I love you.**

**Erin.**


	12. Important: Please Read

Hi.

I'm so sorry. I know this is the last thing you want to hear. But I'm putting all my stories on hiatus.

I found out today that my step-dad has cancer. Obviously, I'm torn up about it. And I don't know how I can write until I'm really smiling again.

So I"m sorry to dissapoint you again. But this is important, and I can't just not think about it, it's not something I can put behind me and feel better after I write in my journal. I just can't.

So, I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for putting up with me.

Erin.


	13. AN SORRY GUYS

Hello!

I know you're probably about ready to slaughter me. It's literally been a couple years since I've updated. But it's summer, and I've had no creative writing outlet, and I just miss these stories so much. But now I'm seeing things that I want to change, so here's what I'm going to do:

It may take some time, but I'm going to re-write both A Single Star and Struggling Love, but they'll be uploaded to my new account, hipstererin. They'll have identical plot lines, but hopefully a bit better writing, more detail, and loooooooooooonger chapters. I promise.

I'm so bad at this. So this time around, I'm focusing on one story at a time. I'm going to start with A Single Star, because I just absolutely love that story so much. I have so much planned for it, and I think you'll love it.

So again, my immense apologies at not updating in so long, but here we go again! Check out my new account (hipstererin) and that's where the re-written stories will be! I'm keeping up these, though, for anyone who comes across them and enjoys them for some reason, plus it gives me basis for my rewriting.

Thank you so much, I love you dearly.

Erin


End file.
